All Around Me
by Maelza
Summary: Something happens to Deidara and he remembers his past, from the start of the akatsuki to that moment - Sasodei fluff, Songfic


I wrote this at like five in the morning hahaha XD it took maybe, 2 and a half hour plus of minus ten mins. But I'm really proud of this songfic My sleep-deprived [cuz I pulled an all-nighter mind can be really creative. I also really need to get working on a few things, but I just had the muse for this. I'll try to writing stories soon now , just be peitent, Badminton is really putting stress on my scheduel lol so enjoy this songfic

Disclaimers: Sasori and Deidara from Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto [if that's how you spell it

And All Around me belongs to Flyleaf.

**

* * *

**

**I laugh manacaly, my hair whipping in the air current. I see it, I see it all. I see every explosion, every death. Another laugh escapes my lips as blood splatters on my face. I slowly lose my grip on sanity. My hands move and I know what I'm doing. Yes I know, and I know it is suicidal. I didn't care, no, I was an artist, an artist, an artist whose thoughts were lucid, clear from it's sane bonds. Art was all that mattered, my human reflexes disappeared. "KATSU!" I screamed as a bright light flashed, the warm splash of blood coating my face. As the light died down, so did mine.**

---

_Memories begin to flash before me, I can't remember where I am, or who I really am. A flicker of red flashed before me and I blink. What was that; who was that?! I follow the red dot that seems so far away. I chase after it and the image is starting to become clear. I see a boy, a small boy and I realize I also, am small. I beam a smile and he gestures me to follow. So I do. Suddenly the boy speeds up, consequently I do too. We reach a park and walk to a sand box. My eyes brighten – my __**cerulean-coloured**__ eyes – and I ask his name. His voice is soft and like silk when he replies. "__**Sasori, Akasuna no Sasori**__." The voice is too old for the body, too mature.  
I tilt my head , but keep my voice quiet. Suddenly, my question is returned by Sasori. I blink but I couldn't remember my name. When I try to answer my voice is lost. I couldn't remember my name! Suddenly I feel breath by my ear and I hear Sasori's voice. "__**Deidara…**__" His voice made me dizzy, it sounded surreal yet it had a substance to it. As if I had been spoken to by two different speakers in two different ears, but both were the same – the same ear, the same voice.  
I spoke out my name, my lips moving. "Deidara, I'm Deidara un!" My voice felt weird, foreign almost. Suddenly, Sasori took my hand and we began to run again, this time the trees and all nature began to change rapidly, one second the trees were budding leave and the next the leaves were falling. It was as if I was put in fast-motion, fast-forward. If I had looked, I would have noticed Sasori was growing, and that I was too, though at one point he stopped growing, but I did. This is when I looked. Instead of his body growing his body began to look odd - like that of a doll's… no a __**puppet's**__.  
"S-Sasori?" I tried to speak but couldn't. No words would come out of my mouth, no sound would escape my throat. Suddenly everything went dark again and I was afraid, I was afraid of being alone again, of being blind for all eternity. '__**Eternity…**__' I thought. That word… that word seemed so familiar yet so awkward… I felt like I hated the word in all of its making, yet at the same time I felt an odd attraction to it. Suddenly I remembered Sasori and I began to scream out his name, my heart racing._

**My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you**

_I couldn't find anything within this dark mist, I couldn't feel anything. Where was he?! Where was my __**Danna**__?! Danna… Why is he my Danna…? That word.. it sounds so comforting to be and so fitting. _

Suddenly the black mist clear and I screamed out his name… "_**Sasori no Danna**__!" but there was nothing, nobody. Just then an image began to play before me, a memory coming in. _

_- _

_I'm in a building and I see three people before me, all wearing the same coat.  
__"__**Akatsuki**__ You Say?" The words I say.  
"Hell if I care about that! Don't interfere with my enjoyment of art un!" I continue.  
The fat and short man speaks next, "So I really have to make this brat my partner? He's got spunk, but he's the kind that ends up getting himself killed before you know it…"  
The one with weird markings on his face and black hair speaks next, "It's the leader's orders… his abilities will serve our cause…"  
I suddenly interrupt him, "You know about my abilities already? Who are you anyway un…?"  
The tall one with blue hair and skin, and who oddly looks like a shark talks next, "You have been involved in antinationalist terrorist cells in surrounding counties, causing a number of explosions correct? For what reason would a rogue ninja like yourself do such...?"  
"Reason?" I interrupt again, "Why would I need one of those? I merely take eon contracts to blow things up…With my art that is, un!"_

_- _

I continue to talk, I talk about my art, the art in which their fleeting explosions are beauty, that _**Art is a bang**__! I agree strongly with this. Then the one with black eyes comes up and his eyes turn to a red with black spirals in them. He challenges me and eventually wins, but not without a grudge from me. I am accepted into this group – forced – and I am made to wear the cloak which the others wore – one made of black and have red clouds which were outlined in white. _

Events begin to flash through my mind, my brain absorbing them before my eyes have a chance to look at them. I learn that the fat, short one had a name – his name was Sasori – Akasuna no Sasori. But… How could that be. How could he be the red-haired Sasori from before. This can't be him… he had red hair… he was tall and skinny! He wasn't fat! He wasn't this ignorant fat pulp who doesn't know what art was! His voice was gruff and harsh… this wasn't the silk of his Sasori's voice!!  
_**Eternal…**__  
I remember that word… and now I know why I hate it. I hate it because of that fat pompous fool! But I still don't understand, I want to know why… I want to know why __**my**__ Sasori and __**this**__ Sasori have the same name. _

Suddenly, another image comes to my mind…

-

_Sasori and I were fighting against many ninjas, their ranks unknown. We were greatly outnumbered and I was running low on clay. We needed to destroy these weaklings. Hopefully we could manage. I spat out a few spiders and launched them on my enemies. I didn't notice this until later – too late – One of the ninjas ran in fear, and they ran toward my Danna – Sasori. As I formed my hand symbols and yelled out the word I heard the explosion, an explosion too close to him – too close to Danna. I screamed his name and ran toward him, forgetting about the enemies. "Danna! SASORI NO DANNA!!!" As the smoke cleared, I saw the rubble and blood that was my Danna. Tears escaped my eyes.  
"Deidara…" A dangerous voice spoke behind me. I recognized that voice – but not me in the memory. My body turned to see a red-haired figure and I felt fear inside that moment's body, but joy inside the real me. It was **my** Danna! It was __**my**__ Sasori.  
I felt hands wrap around my throat and my eyes widened, both in the memory and in actuality. Why… Why was he doing this?!  
Suddenly I was thrown into a tree, my back hitting the bark with force. I coughed up blood and looked up fearfully at Sasori.  
"That was some smart trick you pulled there brat!" Footsteps approached me, the fear built up. "You were lucky that I sensed your bomb before you exploded it… or else you would have paid with your life!"  
I remained silent, my mind trying to make sense of the situation. "W-Who are you un?"  
"Isn't it obvious brat?! But since your idiotic mind can't comprehend art, I can see why it cannot decipher who I am."  
My mind clicked as I beamed a smile and glomped the red-haired one. "DANNA!!! But How?! I thought… I thought you were dead, I blew you up!!!!"  
A low growl escaped the red-haired one. "Get off me now Deidara!"  
I obeyed, blushing slightly.  
"What you blew up was Hiruko – my __**precious**__ and __**favoured**__ puppet."  
Before he could continue, I hugged him as an apology. "I'm Sorry! IM REALLY SORRY DANNA!!!" I moved to hug him again but a hand stopped me. Suddenly electricity ran through me…_

_**I feel you on my fingertips**_

…Our fingers touched for a brief moment. I couldn't and can't explain why I stopped breathing, why time had seemed to stop.  
The last of that memory I saw was Sasori muttering a "Hn." And walking away, his back toward me.

-

Images flashed again, my mind absorbing them again.  
Yet another image seemed to stop for me…

-

_Sasori was out of a now-fixed Hiruko and was fixing a puppet on his bed. Over the months I felt closer and closer to him, a warmth running through me as I looked at his true self. I don't know what this feeling is… I cannot recognize it._

_- _

**My tongue dances behind my lips for you **

This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you 

_Suddenly my world jolts as a bright light surrounds me._

**I'm alive, I'm alive**

After a moment, my world returns to normal as the images pass through me again.

-

_We are in a hotel again and I am coming out to the shower. I notice that Sasori was not in the room and I suddenly feel a loss. 'I miss him' I realize. I feel an odd feeling within my heart... 'What is this feeling… What is this emotion…?' I ask myself internally. Suddenly, the being of my thoughts comes into the room. He looks at my clothing, and his eyes look quizzically at me. Suddenly my face flushes, realizing I was dressed in only a towel. I could have sworn I heard the red-head laugh but I could never be too sure. Though… If that laugh was true… I felt that warm feeling again. I glance back at Sasori, my body feeling even hotter. 'Do I… do I like him…?' I ask myself, feeling a reassuring pang in my stomach._

_- _

**I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling **  
_  
The images start up as that feeling for Sasori increases, recognizing that I began to love him… love the man who I now know as an emotionless puppet… the man who could never return my feelings. I feel depression building up in me as I watch and regain my memories. Soon, my feelings become hidden, yet acceptable.  
_  
**Savoring this heart that's healing**

_- _

_Now we are in our room – Sasori's and mine. He is busy with his puppets while I play with my clay. Today my feelings for the puppeteer were stronger than usual. Every movement he does, makes my heart move in accordance. I don't know what it was, but today seemed odd… Sasori didn't talk to me all week unless it was absolutely necessary… He's been so distant from me, this is the first time that I've been this long in the same room with him at his own leisure. I was about to speak to him, but a word – a name precisely – stopped me.  
"Deidara…"  
My heart flutters and beats abnormally, skipping a beat here and there. I turn only to meet Sasori's face. My breath speeds up slightly, my heart racing.__  
__  
_**My hands float up above me**

_I sat there, speechless as I looked into his eyes. My own had not shown fear nor anger, only surprise. I've… I've never had his face in such close proximity… if I just leaned in… I could meet my lips with his--- No! I mustn't think that.  
"Deidara."  
That three syllable word was spoken again, my heart almost stopping. I still could not speak…  
Closure happened and my heart stopped. I… I couldn't believe this… This can't be real!__  
_  
**And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade**

_A kiss… I sat there in shock. Suddenly those lovely lips of Sasori's were removed and he began to walk away, two words were whispered. "I'm sorry…"  
I forced myself to move, to talk. I grabbed his wrist. "D-Danna…"  
He turned and I take my chance, the only one I could get and I pull myself up and smash my lips onto his. I close my eyes as I feel a force pushing back. This isn't a dream…_

**Into our secret place**

_- _

Wonderful, lovely images soar through me, my soul and body feeling light. 'He returned it… He returned my love…' Was the only joyful thought in my mind…

**The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you **

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

And so I cry

Suddenly, my wondrous ride crashes, a memory filled with death running through me…

-

_I laugh manacaly, my hair whipping in the air current. I see it, I see it all. I see every explosion, every death. Another laugh escapes my lips as blood splatters on my face. I slowly lose my grip on sanity. My hands move and I know what I'm doing. Yes I know, and I know it is suicidal. I didn't care, no, I was an artist, an artist, an artist whose thoughts were lucid, clear from it's sane bonds. Art was all that mattered, my human reflexes disappeared. "KATSU!" I screamed as a bright light flashed, the warm splash of blood coating my face. As the light died down, so did mine._

_- _

Then my whole world, all my events inside my dream-world play back so quickly the images are blurred together. As the reel of images comes to a stop, so does my imaginary world and different sounds… different smells and a total different environment surrounds me. 

**The light is white**  
_  
_I open my eyes, and the first thing I see is a red blur. "D-Danna?" I croak out._  
_  
**And I see you**_  
_  
"D-Dei?!" His voice is full of relief and I can see his eyes clouded with tears.

**I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive**

Tears escape my eyes – real tears – "DANNA!!!!" I swing my arms around him, my tears increasing. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!!"

**I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing**

"I'm –hic-So Sorry Danna!!!" I wail, the tears of guilt never seeming to end.

**Take my hand  
I give it to you**

I feel shaking arms wrap around me, a hand stroking my hair. "Shh Dei… It's okay…you're alive…" A soothing, soft silk says.

**Now you own me**_**  
**_**All I am**

Another sob escapes my voice as I look into those mahogany eyes of Sasori – my Danna, No my _Master_. "Master Sasori…let…let me make it up somehow… please…"  
"Later Dei…Later…" Sasori spoke, his hands caressing my hair lovingly.

**You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe**  
_  
_"Not again Dei…please…"My Danna spoke again, his voice full of worry and grief.  
I shook my head. I could not do that to him, not to Sasori. "Don't leave me…" I whispered.  
To respond, my Danna buried his face in my hair, and words were mumbled, "Never."

**I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling**

Our voices sang in unison for one word,  
"_Live_"

**Savoring this heart that's healed**


End file.
